


Frozen Heart

by MalsWords



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alternate battle ending, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, I have feels, Short as hell, nice, so does Samus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalsWords/pseuds/MalsWords
Summary: Tiny drabble/rewrite of the  fight between Samus and Rundas.





	Frozen Heart

With every layer of his ice armor she tears off, Rundas’ screams of pain seem to sound more and more like himself. As she rolls out of the way of an ice spear shearing up from the ground, she both grasps onto that and tries to shove it down.

 

Samus has been on too many missions and lived through too much shit to cling to hope like that. Rundas’ PED overloaded. The Phazon was in his DNA, corrupting him inside out. It hurt.

 

Rundas was good people.

 

Closing off her emotions in the small box they lived in, she tears him to shreds, carefully monitoring her own PED suit. The phazon in her makes her feel disgusting. The Great Poison, the Chozo called it. She was poisoned. The Federation were no better than Space Pirates at this point, strapping phazon amplifiers to her power suit, installing the same deadly mechanic that did  _ this  _ to Rundas.

 

The least she could do is put it out of it’s misery.

 

Samus watches her suit vent off the rest of the phazon from Hypermode as Rundas collapses. When he drags himself up he looks around as though confused, and when he locks in on her he offers his hand. Immediately Samus moves to help him up, joy and relief flooding through her. Weakly, almost soft enough to miss, he rasps "Samus…”

 

Just as she reaches him one of his ice spikes lurches up from under him, spearing him through. Black and blue mist swirls around him, and Samus understands.

 

The form of Dark Samus slides out of Rundas and begins drawing the phazon from him. He shudders and gasps.

 

With a snarl Samus lunges at it, injecting another energy tank immediately, even though she really doesn't have one to spare. She charges the beam in a feeble attempt to kill or injure the darkly angelic form.

 

When it hits, the form shrieks and continues absorbing phazon corruption from Rundas’ form, though when she hits it again it stutters. A third fully charged beam fills the air with unholy screeching as the last of the blue-black mist gets drawn into Dark Samus and it disappears. 

 

On the ice spike, Rundas slumps.

 

Coldness fills her from her toes up as she stares up at him. Coldness she didn't know she had in her. It hurts.

 

Overcome with an urge she can't fight, Samus uses her suit to leap on the icicles up to him, clinging to the impressive ice formation to brace herself as she slides him up and off. He slides out of her grasp and hits the ground and despite her best efforts to slow his descent with her grapple beam, he still hits the ground. She winces hard.

 

He winces harder.

 

“Rundas.” She gasps, her power suit distorting her voice. She kneels over him and puts her hand over the gaping wound in his torso. Her suit informs her he’s warm enough to touch, his natural defenses of sub zero temperatures wearing off. Against her better judgement, Samus steps back and flips the controls on her arm, powering off her suit.

 

She's several feet shorter without the suit, and when she crouches by Rundas he dwarfs her.

 

“Don't you dare die on me..” She tells him, the ice under her cold against her knees through the Zero suit.

 

“I can't die,” He rasps back weakly, and joy floods her so thoroughly her eyes prick with unshed tears, “Not after you’ve finally reached my level... I have a new rival to crush.”

 

Tears sting her eyes and she rubs them away, choking out a strangled laugh. If one thing could go right for her, this would be it.

 

“Lets get you back to my ship.” She tells him as she helps him sit up, “Then we can see about settling scores.”

 

He hums something in agreement and Samus clicks her suit back on as she straightens, using the strength gained to help raise him to his feet. It's shaky, but promising.

 

Samus has never been the religious type, but she thanks any deity that’s listening for giving Rundas a second chance.


End file.
